1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing employed when fixing a fixing object to a fixing member, to a fixing structure of a fixing object, to a fixing method for a fixing object, and to a method for unfixing a fixing.
2. Related Art
In order to attach a rear combination lamp to an automobile, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-108781, first members are attached to respective attachment holes formed at specific positions in a vehicle body panel (body panel), an anchoring frame is formed to the lamp base (rear combination lamp housing), and respective second members are attached to the anchoring frame. The lamp base is then attached to the vehicle body panel by mounting the second members to the first members, however, the number of components is large, and operability is not good.